Jennifer Walters (Earth-25315)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-25315 | BaseOfOperations = Yinsen City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black EyeballsCategory:Black Eyeballs | Eyes2 = with Category:Green Eyes green irises | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Jen Walters); GreenCategory:Green Hair (She-Hulk) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, guardian, lawyer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate - gamma exposure | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Alan Davis | First = Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 1 | Last = Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = She-Hulk was a member of the Thor Corps who were responsible for the law within Yinsen City. She would give daily briefings to Baron Ho Yinsen about the everyday dealings of anyone who had committed a crime in the domain. She-Hulk was also the leader of the city's main protectors known as the Defenders who helped safeguard against the threats from their neighbors in Mondo City. Jen caught up to Spider-Man who was checking out the western wall of the city's force shield as he heard sounds coming from the other side. After their brief chat, She-Hulk was summoned by the Baron's daughter Kid Rescue to the desert side as they saw a woman walking towards the shield. The woman ended up breaking a section of the shield with her sword which knocked back She-Hulk and the rest of her team. The woman introduced herself as Dr. Faiza Hussain and apologized for the destruction but said that she really came there in peace. After Jen and the others heard Faiza's story, she decided that Faiza deserved sanctuary so she held a meeting with Yinsen and God Emperor Doom to discuss the ramifications of allowing her to stay. Doom agreed to the terms but things would have to be forfeited in return, first he relinquished She-Hulk's position and power from the Corps and then decided that the treaty between Yinsen and Mondo Cities became null and void allowing for aggression to once again rise between both states. Just as Doom's hologram disappeared, She-Hulk and the Defenders heard a massive noise coming from the aforementioned western wall. The Bosses from Mondo City busted through the shield claiming the city was now under their control. Baron Yinsen went to protect the his people but ended up getting shot in the head by Boss Magniconte thus killing him. She-Hulk attacked them but the Bosses overran the city capturing everyone including She-Hulk and put them in modified cells as prisoners. She-Hulk and the others were put into shackles as they were held inside Detention Zone 1. White Tiger wondered how they were going to get out of there as the Bosses took all their equipment but Jen reassured them as she pointed out the shackles were made up titanium, something that she could easily break out of. The team came up with a distraction when they told one of the Bosses that they wanted to confess saying that they knew where the resistance leaders were hiding. So Boss Frost was called in to do a telepathic sweep of Ava's mind to determine if she was telling the truth. But Frost was taken by surprise when she was attacked by the Tiger God that inhabited Ava's amulet. With the successful tactic, She-Hulk broke her shackles and started to fight against some of the Bosses when she came face to face with Mondo City's super weapon the War Machine. She dodged the cannon fire and began dismantling the weapon as the other Defenders freed their fellow citizens from the detention center. After finding out that Dr. Hussain beat Mondo City's leader Baroness Thor Big Boss Hill, Hill made the decision to unite both cities into one major domain. Kid Rescue was upset about her father's murder but understood the importance of the alliance that was being recommended. She-Hulk and the others confronted Dr. Hussain about staying with them as a new Defender while presenting her a replica of the British flag. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Jennifer Walters of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Jennifer Walters of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = She-Hulk's Gavel | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Walters Family Category:Banner Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Worthy of Mjolnir